


Die alte Methode

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ 2. Karte [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Frogs, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Keller eines Mordopfers stoßen Thiel und Boerne auf Merkwürdiges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die alte Methode

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Schwangerschaftstest (JOKER)

„Was wollte diese Quacksalberin denn mit all diesem Zeug?“

Thiel schaute sich reichlich irritiert in dem Raum um, das ihm wie ein Mittelding aus Rumpelkammer und medizinischem Labor erschien.   
Da gab es ein modern anmutendes Mikroskop neben einem Kupferkessel auf einem Dreibein, Pipetten und seltsam geformte Glaskolben, Glas- und Keramikgefäße in denen diverse Pulver und getrocknete Dinge lagerten, von denen Thiel gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, was sie ursprünglich gewesen waren. Alte, rostige Instrumente standen in friedlicher Eintracht mit hochmodernen Geräten Seite an Seite auf den Tischen und in den Regalen. Es war ein skurriles Sammelsurium

Das Auffälligste waren jedoch Dutzende Glasgefäße in unterschiedlichen Formen und Größen in denen Frösche hockten. 

Boerne, der in einigen alten Folianten geblättert hatte, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.   
„Frau Professor Osterhoff galt als Koryphäe im Bereich der Hormon- und Fortpflanzungsforschung und mitnichten als Quacksalberin. Bis vor drei Jahren arbeitete sie im gleichnamigen Institut an der Universität in Hamburg“, murmelte er. „Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie sich dieses…“ Seine Geste schien das ganze Labor zu umschließen, auf das sie hinter einer versteckten Tür im Keller des Hauses gestoßen waren. 

„Das kann sie uns ja nun nicht mehr sagen“, gab Thiel zurück. „Für mich sieht das aber aus, als ob sie sich hier ein privates Labor eingerichtet hat… und ich habe keine Ahnung für was.“

Boerne begann sich ein wenig genauer umzusehen, wobei sein Blick immer wieder an den Fröschen hängen blieb. „Sagten Sie nicht, sie hätte oben eine Art Patientenkartei gefunden?“, wandte er sich nach einiger Zeit an den Kommissar. 

„Ja“, brummte der. „Das war auch so merkwürdig. Ohne Adressen, nur irgendwelche Datumsangaben und Zahlen dahinter. Mit finanziellen Transaktionen hatte das aber nichts zu tun, das hat Nadeshda schon geprüft.“

„Kann ich die mal sehen?“ Boerne schien eine Idee zu haben und schaute Thiel erwartungsvoll an. 

Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er hatte Boerne nicht ohne Grund hierherbestellt. Von diesem medizinischen Zeug hatte er selbst nun mal keine Ahnung.  
„Die Kartei ist in der Asservatenkammer, aber Nadeshda hat mir ein paar Fotos davon auf das Handy geschickt, weil sich manche Daten wiederholten. 

Er reichte Boerne das Gerät und der schaute sich die Bilder an. „Hm… nur Vornamen und ein Buchstaben beim Nachnamen, ist das bei allen Karteien so?“

„Ja… und nur Frauen“, bestätigte Thiel. 

Boerne nickte langsam. „Das passt zu meinem Verdacht. Wenn sie Blutwerte untersucht hat, und das ist mit der weniger antiquierten Einrichtung hier drin durchaus möglich, dann könnten das hier ß-HCG-Werte sein“, begann er zu erklären. 

„Beta was?“ Thiel hob den Deckel von einer Keramikdose ab und spähte hinein, schloss sie dann schnell wieder, als ein säuerlich-modriger Geruch daraus aufstieg.

Boerne wandte sich ihm zu und seufzte leise. „ß-HCG, ein Hormon, das von schwangeren Frauen produziert wird. Zu Beginn einer Schwangerschaft steigen die Serumwerte für das ß-HCG stark an. In den ersten 4 Wochen verdoppeln sich die Werte etwa jeden zweiten Tag. Diese modernen Schnelltests, die man heute in jeder Drogerie kaufen kann, messen genau diesen Wert.“

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Fröschen und eine Erkenntnis schien sich in ihm Bahn zu brechen. „Es wäre durchaus denkbar, dass sie hier eine Art privates Forschungslabor eingerichtet hat. Diese Frösche…“

Er ging zu den Gläsern hinüber und nahm einen heraus, setzte ihn sich auf die Hand und betrachtete ihn genau. „Wenn ich mich recht an die entsprechende Lektion erinnere, dann haben wir es hier mit einem männlichen Vertreter der Gattung Salientia, allgemein bekannt als Laubfrosch zu tun.“ 

Die Einleitung reichte Thiel. „Kommen Sie zum Punkt Boerne. Dass das ein Frosch ist, sehe ich auch.“ 

„Ja… aber was Sie nicht wissen ist, dass dieser Frosch vermutlich dazu benutzt wurde um festzustellen, ob eine Frau schwanger ist.“

„Jetzt machen Sie mal halb lang, Boerne. Ein Frosch… als Schwangerschaftstest?“ Thiel tippte sich an die Stirn. 

„Sehen Sie, Sie wissen es nicht“, triumphierte Boerne breit grinsend. „Aber Sie haben ja mich, damit ich diese bedauerliche Lücke in Ihrer Allgemeinbildung unverzüglich schließen kann. Bis in die 70er Jahre des letzten Jahrhunderts war der Frosch nämlich das Mittel um festzustellen, ob eine Frau schwanger war oder nicht. Das erstaunliche daran ist, dass dieser sozusagen wiederverwertbare, biologische Indikator nahezu ebenso präzise funktioniert hat, wie moderne Tests. Alles was man brauchte, war etwas Blut oder Urin einer Frau und einen männlichen Frosch.“

Thiel wandte sich etwas, ab, als Boerne mit einer glücklicherweise leeren Spritze dem Frosch auf den Rücken tippte. Sehen musste er das nicht auch noch. 

Boerne ließ sich davon nicht beirren „Die beiden Ärzte Galli und Mainini, denen die Entdeckung dieses Effekts zugeschrieben wird und nach denen der Test Galli-Mainini-Reaktion heißt, haben herausgefunden, dass, wird einem männlichen Frosch oder einer ebensolchen Kröte eine dieser Körperflüssigkeiten unter die Haut oder in den Rücken-Lymphsack gespritzt wird, dieser innerhalb weniger Stunden mit der Produktion von Samenzellen beginnt, wenn, und das war das besondere, die betreffende Frau schwanger ist. Den Tieren schadet das übrigens nicht. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und sie stehen für den nächsten Test bereit.“

Thiel fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Boerne eigentlich Luft holte, wenn er ins dozieren kam und er hatte, ebenfalls nicht zum ersten Mal, Mitleid mit dessen Studenten.   
„Aha“, brummte er. „Und wenn Sie das wissen, können Sie mir doch auch sicher sagen, was diese Frösche oder dieser Gallini-Miami-Froschtest…“

„Galli-Mainini-Froschtest, Thiel, es heißt Galli-…“

„Jaa… is‘ mir doch egal, wie das Ding heißt. Ich will wissen, wie der mit der Ermordung der Professorin zusammenhängt.“

Boerne schaute ihn zuerst verdutzt, dann beleidigt an. Während er den Frosch in dessen Glasbehausung zurücksetzte und sein Jackett geraderückte sagte er mit deutlich pikiertem Unterton: „Also Thiel. Sie sagten, Sie bräuchten meine fachliche Expertise, die sie soeben erhalten haben. Um den Rest müssen Sie sich schon selbst kümmern. Schließlich sind Sie hier der Kommissar.“  
Sprachs, drehte sich um und verließ den Keller. 

Thiel beugte sich zu einem der Frösche hinunter und sagte: „Quaaaak.“


End file.
